Machines that automatically feed electrical terminals that are arranged on a carrier strip into a crimping apparatus for crimping onto an electrical conductor typically employ a notched crimping die assembly wherein the strip of terminals is fed laterally through the notch into the crimping station between the crimping dies. A typical crimping die assembly is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. There, a die holder 2 is shown having four equally spaced die ways 3 formed therein, each of which contains an indentor 7 having a crimping die 5 on its end extending into a crimping station 6, as shown in FIG. 2. An actuating ring 7 is arranged around the die holder and includes camming surfaces that engage the outside ends of the indentors 4 so that when the ring is rotated with respect to the die holder, the indentors are cammed inwardly so that the crimping dies 9 converge in the crimping station 6. A notch 8 is formed through both the die holder 2 and the actuating ring 7 so that the carrier strip of terminals can be fed therethrough to bring each terminal into crimping position. This notch 8, which forms a relatively thin section 9 in the crimping die assembly, as best seen in FIG. 2, is necessary because the axes of the terminals are arranged perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the carrier strip, so that as the carrier strip is fed, along its axis, the terminals move laterally with respect to their axes and must clear the structure of the crimping mechanism as they are fed into the crimping station. An example of such a carrier strip and terminals are shown in FIG. 3. There, a carrier strip 10 has a plurality of electrical terminals 11 held in place by means of a strip of tape 12 in the usual manner. Each terminal has an axis 13 that is perpendicular to the longitudinal axis 14 of the carrier strip. Additionally, the carrier strip 10 includes a row of rectangular openings 15 along an edge thereof that are used for feeding the strip in a crimping apparatus. A problem associated with this type of crimping die assembly is that crimping accuracy and consistency is sacrificed to some degree because the crimping forces as well as other forces internal to the machine will cause the assembly to deflect somewhat about the relatively thin section 9 during the crimping operation. The thin section 9 is made as thick as possible to minimize this deflection, however, if the section is too thick, it is more difficult to thread the conductor through the central opening 11 and into the barrel of the terminal without stubbing. Therefore, this becomes a compromise that still allows for substantial deflection during the crimping operation. Where accuracy of the crimp is essential, these types of crimping die assemblies cannot be used. In such cases a crimping die assembly without the notch is used so that the actuating ring completely encircles the crimping station 6 with no discontinuities in its peripheral surface. Such a crimping die assembly is used in a hand operated crimping tool part number 601966-1 distributed by AMP Incorporated of Harrisburg, Pa. and is illustrated in their publication IS7516. The crimping dies are arranged in the die ways of the die holder so that they converge onto the crimping station that is in the center of an opening in the holder. An actuating ring without a notch, that is, with a continuous peripheral surface, encircles the holder and the crimping station and, when rotated, will cause the crimping dies to mutually converge to crimp terminal in the crimping station. The actuating ring without the notch provides a considerably stronger crimping die assembly for more accurate crimps than does one with a notch. This type of tool, however, requires that the operator insert a terminal into a positioner within the tool, then thread the end of the electrical conductor into the opening in the terminal. This die assembly structure, while providing superior crimping performance, precludes the automatic feeding of terminals on a carrier strip along the longitudinal axis of the strip and into the crimping station without complex and costly feeding mechanisms. Such a complex crimping tool utilizing a die assembly without a notch is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,762 which issued Oct. 4, 1988 to Gobeil. The tool disclosed in the '762 patent utilizes terminals arranged in bandoleers that are mutually attached to form a strip. Each bandoleer is fed in turn into position in alignment with the axis of the crimping station and then the terminal is pushed out of the bandoleer into the crimping station by a push rod. This requires means for locating and positioning the loose terminal prior to and during the crimping operation, in addition to the pushing mechanism.
What is needed is a terminal crimping and feeding mechanism that utilizes the stronger die assembly without the notch while providing automatic feeding of terminals that are arranged on a carrier strip. Further, the mechanism should be economical to manufacture and simple in operation so that a single linear stroke actuator will effect all necessary crimping and feeding movements.